Sugar
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: ¿Qué podría salir mal? ella necesitaba dinero y sus amigas le sugirieron una forma rápida de tenerlo sin sacrificar sus estudios; él un hombre con demasiadas ocupaciones al cual los fracasos amorosos ya no entran en su lista de actividades... Tener un Sugar Daddy no seria tan malo, ¿o si? (Todos Humanos) Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

 **Pretty Woman**

 **Bella POV**

-Rayos estás cuentas no salen- me frustre al ver el estado de cuenta del hospital y ver que con el salario de mis dos trabajos solo podía pagar casi la mitad de la deuda.

-Mis padres te pueden prestar dinero- se acercó Alice y tomo la hoja donde estaba haciendo las cuentas-Vaya si falta dinero-

-Lo sé, lo peor es que aún de lo que gano también va destinado a las terapias que tiene mi mama.

-Esto está resultando demasiado difícil para ti Bella y no solo eso, en la escuela estás empezando a ir algo mal-

-¿Alice otra vez lo hiciste?-dije algo frustrada

-No tiene nada de malo, estaba buscando unos aretes, además tus exámenes estaban sobre tu escritorio-

Me devolvió la hoja y se fue a la cocina; ambas teníamos un departamento, que sacamos con un crédito de sus padres, acordando pagar cada centavo, ella ahora era una diseñadora independiente, pero no le iba tan mal y yo bueno yo aún no terminaba la carrera de letras inglesas, me faltaba un año y mi madre había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, donde estuvo en coma hasta hace 5 meses, ahora tenemos deudas con el hospital y tiene que tomar algunas terapias para Rehabilitarse.

Inicialmente tenía un trabajo como maestra en una primaria en la Población de la reserva de Forks y ahora trabajaba como mesera en un bar en Seattle, sin olvidar que por las tardes estudiaba.

-Lo mejor sería que fueras a dormir y mañana temprano buscamos una solución, ahorita con todo esto, seguro y estás bloqueada mentalmente- se acercó y me dio una taza de Té.

-Gracias Alice...no sé qué haría sin ti amiga-

-Seguramente poco- se rio- Pero yo te lo dije, desde que nos conocimos en secundaria, seríamos amigas para toda la vida, mi sexto sentido no me falla- me guiño un ojo

-Gracias por eso también- me levanté de la mesa, Alice se fue a su cuarto a hablar probablemente con su novio Jasper Hale, con quien llevaba tres años, los mismos desde que nos mudamos aquí.

Y yo bueno...solo tenía a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, un amigo con el cual crecí en Forks, hasta que mis padres se separaron y tuve que terminar mis estudios en Phoenix donde se mudó mi madre.

-Mi vida es un lío a veces- resople al techo, podría darme de baja en la escuela un año, y buscar un empleo de tiempo completo...creo que es una buena opción, además Charlie (mi padre) supongo que también le está costando trabajo con lo de su pensión y cuidando a mi madre...yo inicialmente sería quién la cuidara, pero mi padre, insistió en que el aire de Forks le caería bien, además de que supongo...que extraña tener compañía en casa, así que no me opuse.

Dejé a mi mente divagar un rato más y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente le conté mi plan a Alice...

-¡Isabella Swan!, ¡TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO!, Tanto te ha costado, solo falta un año, no tires esto por la borda por favor-

-Alice baja tu volumen de voz, despertarás a nuestras vecinas- y nadie quería eso, nuestras vecinas eran un poco...dramáticas.

-¡OBLIGAME!- me reto

-No puede ser- suspiré y al momento escuché el timbre...hablando de las reinas de Roma.

Me levanté mientras Alice seguía protestando a mis espaldas, abrí la puerta

-Lo siento Rosalie, Alice está exagerando algunas cosas- Vi a Tanya Denali, con una mascarilla, su bata y pantuflas rosas- Oh bueno...lo siento Tanya-

-Querida dile a la enana esa que le baje dos tonos a su voz, algunas solo queremos paz- me puso una mano en el hombro-Te compadezco-

-Gracias- se abrió la puerta de al lado y vi a Rosalie salir.

\- ¿Bella, tienen problemas de nuevo?-

-Arregla esto Rosalie- se metió Tanya y nos dejó ahí.

-Está bien Tanya-salió Rosalie envuelta en su pijama de franela blanca.

Ella no tenía la misma paciencia que Tanya, aunque ambas parecían modelos de revista, solo Tanya trabajaba de modelo, al contrario de Rosalie Hale quien era más inteligente, licenciada en ingeniera mecánica, de las mejores, trabajaba para grandes marcas como Ferrari, Porsche, etc.

Quién diría que esa mujer rubia, de cuerpo curvilíneo, trabajaría en lugares así.

\- ¿Puedo pasar Bella? - le abrí la puerta

-Esto tu casa - suspiré derrotada

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegas Rosalie!, ¿¡Adivina quién dejará la Universidad!?- grito

\- ¿Piensas dejar la universidad? - me miró alarmada Rosalie

-No dejare la universidad Alice, Rosalie- resople

-Tiene tantas deudas y señorita orgullo no quiere un préstamo de mi parte-

-Yo también te podría prestar dinero Bella- me miró Rosalie

-Es que no es orgullo, solo que estoy cansándome un poco y no me estoy enfocando en lo que debería-

\- ¡Y dice que no quiere dejar la escuela! -

-Estás haciendo mucho drama Alice -

-Bella es que esto no es asunto de orgullo, de verdad te falta dinero te lo prestamos-

-No es sólo eso Rosalie, de verdad empiezo a creer que mi madre necesita tiempo conmigo-

-Mmm, ¿no quieres descuidar tu escuela, quieres tener tiempo y a la vez generar ingresos? - asentí

-Bueno no suena algo descabellado, si estás dispuesta a hacer algunas cosas-

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas Rosalie? - la mire

-Bueno Bella...hace tiempo Tanya tenía problemas económicos recuerdas? - asentí- Bueno de pronto mejoraron muchas cosas para ella-

-Lo sé, esa maldita obtuvo una bolsa Louis Vuitton invierno, antes de que saliera a la venta, la odie- resopló Alice

-Bueno, el punto es que ella...como decírtelo amablemente y a forma que entiendas- Vi mover sus dedos sobre la mesa- Bueno digamos que alguien le patrocinó eso-

\- ¿Su novio?, ¿Quieres que tenga novio? -resople

\- ¡No tonta!, Mmm salía con gente importante, que solo buscaba compañía o algo más- algo en mi mente hizo click y recordé la película de mujer bonita

\- ¿Tanya se prostituía? - dije alarmada- ¿Quieres que haga eso? -

-Bella, no es como tal prostitución porque es algo voluntario, digamos que solo si ella quería ganar más dinero se acostaba con esa persona-

-O sea casi siempre- tosió Alice

-Bueno si a veces-reconoció Rosalie- El punto es que ella se metio a una página, donde te contactan con gente importante, bueno subes tus fotos, no es necesario subir tipo porno, pones intereses…bueno es como Tinder pero solo que no sales con idiotas…bueno si idiotas pero con dinero-rio

\- ¿Quieres una taza de café, Rosalie?- le dijo Alice desde la barra de cocina

-Por favor, mira Bella se que tiene ventajas y desventajas, ventajas, trabajas cuando tu quieras, ganas mas dinero que de mesera, la desventaja seria que pues tendrías quizá que salir con gente nefasta-Alice le acerco su taza y se sentó con nosotras

-Quisiera hacerlo…pero no soy como Tanya, no se como es ser linda con alguien, deje de tener citas desde el divorcio de mis padres…no sé qué hacer-

-Entiendo que lo que te propone Rosalie es algo que tu jamás harías, pero si no por favor acepta el préstamo de mi familia, es mas les digo que es para mi y tu me vas pagando- dijo Alice

-No Alice…suficiente estás haciendo con perdonarme unos meses de la paga del departamento-

-Pero eso si Bella, nada de dejar la escuela-

En mi habitación me quede pensando en lo que podría hacer…la situación en la que me encontraba, me sentía entre la espada y la pared…y sentía que no había de otra si quería seguir estudiando…

Sonó mi celular y vi un mensaje de Rosalie.

" _Por si te llama la atención, la página se llama SugarHoney, la decisión que tomes, no cambia el hecho de quien en verdad eres. Te quiere Rosalie"_

" _Gracias Rosalie, yo también te quiero."_

Me quede un enorme rato esperando a que el sueño me venciera, mientras tomaba una decisión…podría ser que no fuera una mala idea…

-Bien, mira primero debes ponerte un pseudonimo- me dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su café

-Mmm ¿Bella? - dije tomando mi delicioso té verde

-Eso no es nada atractivo mmm déjame pensar-

-¿Qué te parece SexyBellla?- dijo Alice mientras se reía

-Eso es muy común- dijo Rosalie

-Solo pon Bella…tampoco quiero tener un nombre de prostituta o algo así-

-Su nombre de usuario de Tanya era "Pretty Woman", ya sabes cómo la película-

-Wow ella si es super básica- concreto Alice

-Bueno mejor Bella_lamb y ya, total solo será un experimento, no pretendo hacerme de muchos suggar daddy-

-Ok, ok, el siguiente punto es subir tus fotos-

\- ¿Tengo que subir fotos como actriz porno?, por que de esas no tengo-

-Supongo que solo con subir algunas fotos donde salgas coqueta o no se Bella-

-Yo digo que subas tu foto de perfil donde sales con ese suéter marrón de cuello largo y de fondo el bosque de Forks y donde sales en traje de baño, cuando estabas en Phoenix- Alego Alice

-Si, de hecho, son buenas ideas- confirmo Rosalie

-Ok, ok subo esas ¿y luego? -

-A esperar a que alguien vea tu perfil y se interese, mientras podrías editar cosas sobre tus gustos y eso, que obvio a veces sale sobrando-

-Se me antoja un cupcake de la panadería de la esquina- suspiro Alice

-Vamos por el- le guiño Rosalie- ¿Te traemos algo Bella? -

-Si también uno, por favor-

Tomaron las llaves y salieron del departamento. Bien, editar sección de gustos musicales.

*Música clásica

*Un poco de pop

*Rock

Este último gusto, lo había adquirido por Jacob.

Autores favoritos:

*Emily Bronte

*Jane Austen

*Julio Cortazar

*Edgar Allan Poe

*Jose Saramago

Rayos no puedo poner más…pero me gustaría que se dieran cuenta de que no soy una chica sin cultura.

Hobbies:

*Leer

*Cocinar

Vaya creo que hasta ahora solo me he dedicado a hacer poco con mi vida…espero que eso no sea poco "atractivo"

Aspiraciones:

*Terminar la Universidad

Algo que te describa:

A poca gente quiero de verdad, y de muy pocos tengo buen concepto. Cuanto mas conozco el mundo mas me desagrada y el tiempo me confirma mi creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia…

\- ¡Listo eso será más que suficiente! - me estire un poco- Ahora a esperar-

Esa tarde me la pase con Alice buscando unas botas para su siguiente conjunto que estrenaría en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tanya, la cual sería la próxima semana en su departamento y valla que Tanya sabia como hacer un espectáculo su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué te parecen estas? - eran botas cortas negras con algunos diamantes en un costado y un tacón de aguja.

-Son lindos-

-Tienes razón creo que son más lindos que los anteriores, o bueno mas bien para ti todos son lindos- me recrimino

-Perdona, debiste traer a Rosalie- suspiro

-Mira si estas nerviosa por lo de la página, aun puedes dar marcha atrás, no te presiones-

-No es eso, es solo que Rosalie piensa que quizá yo tenga oportunidad en esa pagina y no es verdad, Alice sabes que no soy perfecta como Tanya, Rosalie e incluso de ti, desde Jacob, no he vuelto a tener alguna relación y eso lleva mucho tiempo-

-Hey hey tranquila, ¿Quién dice que no eres bonita? -

-Las evidencias lo demuestran-dije segura

-No he visto esas evidencias, así que te mostrare pruebas irrefutables- miro por la zapatería y de pronto tomo mi mano y nos acercamos al mostrador donde se encontraba un hombre que vestía formal, este tenia un cabello cobrizo y lentes oscuros-¡Hola!- saludo Alice

-Hola señoritas- saludo formalmente, su voz era algo ronca pero muy atractiva- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes? -

-Si, bueno solo quisiera un comentario muy honesto y usted me parece la persona adecuada-

-Adelante dígame-

-Alice no hagas esto- dije entre dientes

-A usted ¿Le parece atractiva mi amiga? - él sonrió

-La señorita en cuestión no es atractiva-sentí un sonrojo de molestia- es perfecta- se acerco a tomar mi mano y deposito un beso, haciendo que me sonrojara más- ¿Puedo ayudarles en otra cosa señoritas?-

-Por el momento seria todo, le agradecemos su honesta respuesta, le deseamos una bella tarde- y Alice me llevo de nuevo a donde estábamos

\- ¿Sabes que eso fue incorrecto verdad? -regañe a Alice

-Si, pero ahí está tu respuesta, si un perfecto desconocido dice que eres perfecta, entonces si tienes probabilidad-

-Si tu lo dices-suspire, y ella me guiño un ojo

-Volvamos a casa-

Al llegar a casa, hicimos la cena y Alice no paro de hablar sobre lo magnifica que se vera en el cumpleaños de Tanya, terminando la cena, fui a mi cuarto para comprobar mi bandeja de correos.

" _Usted tiene una solicitud en SugarHoney"_

 **Holaaaa ¡volví!, aquí esta otra idea loca, espero les gustara el primer capítulo, díganme su opinión en un Review, actualizare pronto mis otras historias y si este cap tiene buena aceptación actualizo esta semana.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! ¡Les mando un enorme abrazo!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deja ir, lo que no necesitas**

 **Edward POV**

-Hijo…hijo- sentí que me movían

-Mmm- entre abrí los ojos, vi a mi madre Esme Cullen, aquella mujer de cabellos color caramelo y sus ojos verdes, como los míos- ¿Qué sucede mamá? - dije volviendo de mis sueños

-Deberías ir a casa cariño- acaricio mi cabello- Tu padre no aprueba todo este desgaste- se sentó a mi lado

-Lo se mamá, pero no puedo quedar mal, no porque sea un Cullen, trabajare menos que los demás-

-No nos referimos a eso…sabes bien que nos preocupas, queremos verte bien, feliz con alguien-

-Mamá, tú sabes que al igual que mi padre…este hospital es todo…amo estar aquí-

-Lo se cariño, pero tienes que hacer tu vida-

-Mamá ya hablamos de esto- me levante de la silla-Quizá piensen que soy gay o algo no sé, no me importa, solo me importa ver bien a la gente- le di un beso en la frente- Veré a mis pacientes y entregare mi guardia, después iré a casa a bañarme y dormir un poco- me sonrió y salí de ahí.

-Bueno Eleazar, aquí están los expedientes, ya actualicé las indicaciones, seguramente Katherine, la paciente de la 31 te dé un poco de molestia, tiene mucha ansiedad-

-Está bien doctor Cullen, no hay problema, si surge algo le llamamos-

-Por favor, sin importar la hora-

Me despedí del personal y fui a cambiarme a mi locker, ahí encontré una nota de Tanya, un amorío falso que tenía.

" _Edward, esta es la última advertencia, me iré a Milán a ser modelo, ya no puedo con esta farsa, eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta que yo podría ser lo mejor que tienes, soy guapa, con buena personalidad, ¡diablos! Tengo miles de chicos tras de mí y tu no haces nada, así que he decidido que debemos hablar, pasare mañana a tu departamento"_

 _Atte. Tanya D._

-Bien Tanya, tu ganas, Edward Cullen se rinde contigo- suspire, cerré el locker, tome mis llaves y casco para ir al estacionamiento, donde me esperaba mi motocicleta una sencilla Yamaha R3.

Mientras iba a casa pensé en adelantarme y evitar los dramas de Tanya, por lo cual opté por pasar a un centro comercial y enviarle algo para evitar su presencia y futuros conflictos.

Deje la moto en el estacionamiento y mientras iba en el ascensor se reflejó mi cara, demasiado cansada y ojerosa…vaya y aun no es Halloween, para ser un zombie; busque en mi chaqueta y encontré mis gafas de sol, preferible a dar lastima con esa imagen.

Entre a una zapatería y le dije a una de las chicas que me mostrara los zapatos más hermosos, mientras esperaba en el mostrador.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo una voz y vi a una chica delgada de cabello corto oscuro, la acompañaba una chica de cabellos chocolate largo y ojos del mismo tono, su piel blanca…sin maquillaje, vaya, una chica de belleza natural.

-Hola señoritas, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes? - vi como la castaña adquiría un sonrojo.

-Si, bueno solo quisiera un comentario muy honesto y usted me parece la persona adecuada-

-Adelante dígame-

-Alice no hagas esto- escuche que siseo a su amiga, su voz también era bonita…si tan solo…

-A usted ¿le parece atractiva mi amiga? - sonreí

-La señorita en cuestión, no es atractiva- sentí como se sonrojaba más y ponía una ligera mueca-Es perfecta- tome su mano y la bese…ella olía a fresa- ¿Puedo ayudarles en otra cosa señoritas? -

-Por el momento seria todo, le agradecemos su honesta respuesta, le deseamos una bella tarde- y se marcharon, vi como la castaña regañaba a su amiga, pero jamás regreso la mirada.

-Señor, aquí están los zapatos- me entrego una caja- Le cobramos en la caja-

Sali de ahí y me dirigí a una oficina postal inmediatamente, necesitaba enviar eso a Tanya en cuanto antes, decidí escribirle una nota en respuesta a la suya.

" _Querida Tanya, lamento que mi trabajo interfiera con tus intereses, pero hasta donde sé, eso fue lo que te pago tus operaciones plásticas, me alegra que el modelaje se te dé bien, así que insisto en que vayas a Milán, ten mucho éxito en tu vida, este es un presente por tu cumpleaños. Por cierto, tienes razón, esto termino hace bastante tiempo, se feliz Tanya"_

 _Atte. Edward Cullen_

Me dirigí a casa para darme un baño y ver si tenía algunos pendientes, esta noche Sue, quien me ayuda en labores domésticas y me deja de comer, me había preparado algo de carne con guarnición de verduras, sencillo pero delicioso.

Veía mis correos, cursos, diplomados, una notificación de esa página por la cual conocí a Tanya.

Gracias a mi querido hermano Emmett, quien insiste en que no sea gay…no lo soy obviamente, pero estoy dedicado a mi trabajo, a mis pacientes…

Primero intento con citas a ciegas a las cuales no llegaba, después intento convenciendo a las chicas del hospital…tampoco funciono y me trajo problemas.

Emmett definitivamente no era bueno buscándome una novia; por último, me creo esta cuenta de sugar daddy…si no podía conseguir amor, podría pagarle a alguien para que lo fingiera, así los rumores en el hospital se detendrían, mis padres estarían contentos y solo él y yo sabríamos la verdad.

Al principio cuando conocí a Tanya, era una persona con un carácter fuerte y posesiva pero su interés por el dinero era más grande que por un afecto a mí, pero con el tiempo solo pedía y pedía más, intente que las cosas terminaran bien para ambos ofreciéndole una operación de senos para que este asunto terminara, accedió y después me chantajeo, pero ahora que lo tiene todo…no hay más con que chantajearme.

 _En Sugar Honey te están esperando mujeres hermosas y cautivadoras,_ (Mi seudónimo)

Abrí el link y empecé a revisar perfiles como cuando conocí a Tanya.

Mujeres plásticas…fotos muy provocadoras…demasiado diría yo, si tan solo encontrara alguien como esa chica, cabello castaño, bonita piel…bonitos ojos.

Momento…

Regrese un perfil… ¡era ella!, Bella_Lamb.

Usando un suéter marrón y de fondo un bosque que reconocería, el bosque de Forks.

Cabello y ojos chocolate…cálido como ella… ¿pero porque estaría ahí, en una página de estas? bueno si, yo también no estoy por gusto.

Gustos musicales:

*Música clásica

*Un poco de pop

*Rock

Buenos gustos, aunque también añadiría algo de electrónica.

Autores favoritos:

*Emily Bronte

*Jane Austen

*Julio Cortázar

*Edgar Allan Poe

*José Saramago

¡Por fin alguien intelectual!

Hobbies:

*Leer

*Cocinar

Pocos, pero sencillos, muy bien

Aspiraciones:

*Terminar la Universidad

Descripción:

A poca gente quiero de verdad, y de muy pocos tengo buen concepto. Cuanto más conozco el mundo más me desagrada y el tiempo me confirma mi creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia…

Amante de Jane Austen…definitivamente quería conocerla.

Le envié una solicitud y como ya era demasiado tarde, pensé en esperar a mañana si respondía…quizá necesitaba cambiar un poco de jugada al conocer chicas.

 **¡Holaaaaa! Regrese, jajaja tenia un bloqueo mental, bueno aquí otro capitulo, espero les guste, actualizo de nuevo la otra semana probablemente, les mando un enorme abrazo y en este fic si va a ver puras cosas lujuriosas jaja.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ***** Torrespera172

 ***** Pepe (tendría Bella como 22 y Edward unos 32 jeje)

 ***** Yenliz

 ***** Pili Cullen

*Muse3841

*Lyd Macan

*CrazzyRR

*Lucita Cullen

*Katie Lupin

 **Y a los demás, ¡también gracias! Les mando un enorme abrazo y espero se la pasaran bien, pidiendo dulces jeje.**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acuerdos Amorosos**

 **Bella POV**

\- ¿Qué hago? - las mire

-Bueno el tipo no se ve mal, se ve agraciado, esperemos que no sea falso y resulte que esas eran las fotos de su juventud- Dijo Rosalie.

-Seria una gran decepción, bueno repasemos su mensaje-

-Ok, vale…dice "Querida amante de Jane Austen, me gustaría conocerla, explicarle en persona mis intenciones en este trato mutuo, si acepta, responda este mensaje y le indicare a continuación el lugar y hora de nuestra cita" … ¿y bien? -bufe

-Mira vamos a hacer esto- soltó Rosalie- Mándale un mensaje diciendo que si aceptas, pero que no sea en un lugar privado o algo por el estilo, ya sabes por eso de tu seguridad, así que si te ve en un restaurant o algún parque no se…pues vamos las dos contigo nos quedamos a cierta distancia solo para ver como acontece todo, si tu sientes que es un tipo que te inspire confianza, haces algún gesto mmm no se-

\- ¿Como toser muy fuerte? - dijo Alice

\- ¡Si! Esa seria una gran opción, ¿así que, que te parece Bella? -

-Pues no suena mala idea, al final de cuentas solo será para conocerlo-

-Bien, entonces devuelve el mensaje, chicas las dejo…Emmett sale temprano de su guardia, por lo que iremos a cenar- se levantó Rosalie, se despidió de mi y Alice la llevo a la salida, bien… ¿que podría escribirle?

" _Agradezco tu mensaje, me agrado tu invitación, quedo atenta a tu respuesta"_

Enviar…

\- ¡Diablos! - apagué la laptop y decidí salir a caminar al parque

 **Edward POV**

Sonó el despertador a las 5:00 am, y decidí salir a hacer ejercicio al parque, regresé para bañarme y así poder irme al hospital, el cual no me quedaba muy lejos.

Llegue y estacione la moto, eran las 6:30, a tiempo para desayunar en el hospital.

-Buenos días Doctor Cullen- saludaron algunas enfermeras y otros residentes, que se encontraban en la fila del comedor…prefería comer aquí, por el hecho de que en mi departamento, casi nunca tengo comida y menos sabría cocinarme algo…desde que estudie medicina solo me enfoque en ver bien a los demás y olvide procurarme en algunos aspectos…entre ellos mi vida amorosa; tome mi bandeja y me senté en una de las mesas que daba a nuestra pequeña área verde, del hospital.

-Doctor Cullen- era Eleazar, me limpie con la servilleta

-Dime- me enseño unos laboratorios y unas placas de rayos x, que no eran nada favorecedoras para el paciente-Esto necesita quirófano-

-Es lo mismo que opino, solo que no quieren meterlo como urgencia y la presión del paciente sigue bajando-

\- ¡Diablos! - ok adiós desayuno- Dame un momento- comí rápidamente el guisado y dejé la fruta junto con lo demás.

-Bien prepárate para cirugía, iré a quirófano a pelearme- tome el ascensor

-Espere Doctor Cullen- era Jessica Stanley, una enfermera que como me acosaba, metió su mano entre las puertas del ascensor y este le abrió… ¡maldición! Esto es traición-Buenos días- aliso su uniforme- Me entere que va a entrar a quirófano, ¿quiere que le asista? -

-Te agradezco Jessica, pero ya lo tiene cubierto Eleazar- carraspee y esperaba ansioso a que llegara al segundo piso

-Bueno yo…- y de pronto se abalanzo sobre mi en un intento de besarme, le tome las muñecas y en cuanto el elevador se abrió escape de ahí.

-Maldita sea- bufe- Tal parece que será un pésimo día- llegue al control de enfermería donde estaba la jefa de quirófano, aquí es donde uno utiliza sus encantos- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué dice el trabajo chicas? -

-Doctor Cullen, dígame que será esta vez- dijo Zafrina

-Por favor Zafrina, tengo un paciente delicado-

-Bien, se que cuando dice esa palabra, es por que realmente algo va mal, deje ver que puedo hacer…probablemente se suspenda la cirugía de la sala 3, pero deme unos 10 minutos para corroborar-

\- ¡Perfecto!, gracias Zafrina, les debo un refresco-

-No seas tan adulador- dijo y se fue a realizar una llamada

Fui a mi casillero y me puse el uniforme quirúrgico, tomé mi celular y vi que tenía una notificación de la aplicación, abrí la notificación y era un mensaje.

" _Agradezco tu mensaje, me agrado tu invitación, quedo atenta a tu respuesta"_

Sonreí como idiota.

" _Señorita lectora, me gustaría verla, ¿le apetecería una cena a la luz de la luna? ¿O desea apreciar las estrellas desde otro ángulo? ¿Podría ser hoy? Después de las 10 de la noche te podría dedicar las horas que quisieras"_

Enviar…

-Espero no suene tan desesperado-

-Doctor Cullen, se suspendió la cirugía, el quirófano es todo suyo- grito Zafrina desde la puerta

-Hora de trabajar-

 **Bella POV**

-Alice, traje la carne para la cena- grité, pero no hubo respuesta-Seguramente fue con Jasper, bien-

Empecé a prepararme algo para almorzar, y luego fui a tomar un baño relajante…

-Diablos, no he enviado mi reporte- me apuré y fui a encender la laptop, vi la hora y eran las 6 de la tarde, tenia una hora para acabarlo…

\- ¡Bella! - grito Alice desde el vestíbulo

-Mandé- respondí desde mi cuarto

\- ¿Compraste la carne para la cena? -

-Si, esta en el refrigerador-

\- ¡Por fin! -

-Oye, por cierto- Alice abrió la puerta- ¿Cuándo vas a ir a Forks?, para eso pediste días en el trabajo, ¿no? -

-Si, le avise a Charlie que mañana iría por mi madre para llevarla a su cita de rehabilitación-

\- ¿Oye y ya no supiste nada de tu sugar daddy? -

-No, no he revisado el correo, dame un momento- ingrese a la bandeja de entrada y si, efectivamente tenia un mensaje- Mmm, vale el respondió Alice, escribió…-

" _Señorita lectora, me gustaría verla, ¿le apetecería una cena a la luz de la luna? ¿O desea apreciar las estrellas desde otro ángulo? ¿Podría ser hoy? Después de las 10 de la noche te podría dedicar las horas que quisieras"_

\- ¿Qué le digo? -la mire

-Pues dile que…dile que si que una cita a la luz de la luna, a ver que lugar te propone, y dile que a las 11 de la noche esta bien, total si no te agrada huyes como cenicienta a las 12 de la noche-

-Bien Alice, espera-

" _Bien, león, te veo a las 11 de la noche, dime a que lugar y llegare"_

-Espero que esto resulte…-

-Le hablare a Rosalie, quedamos en no dejarte sola- suspire

 **Edward POV**

-Su familiar se encuentra recuperando, sus signos vitales están mas estables, gracias por traerlo a tiempo- le dije a la familia del paciente que acabábamos de operar

-Gracias a ustedes Doctor Cullen- chillo la que supuse era la esposa y uno de sus hijos la abrazo

-Solo es cuestión de que se recupere de la anestesia para que puedan ingresar a verlo-le sonreí tratando de que se sintiera mejor -En un rato más la enfermera vendrá por ustedes, cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré aquí-

-Gracias Doctor-

-No es nada- les sonreí y me fui

-Doctor Cullen, ¿Podría ayudarnos? - dijo Angela Weber una residente

-Claro Angela ¿Qué sucede? -

-Vera, alguien hizo mal el rol del día de hoy, y urgencias esta lleno, pero solo somos 3 médicos por favor ¿podría solo ayudarnos un rato? -

-Si esta bien solo deja ver quien me puede cubrir en las consultas externas-

En urgencias era todo un caos, necesitaban curaciones, férulas…gente convulsionando…

-Pff, me senté en la banca de los vestidores, eran las 10:00 de la noche y a penas iba terminando de poner al día todo en urgencias, tomé un café y volví a revisar el celular…

" _Bien, león, te veo a las 11 de la noche, dime a que lugar y llegare"_

\- ¡Diablos! -

" _Señorita la veré en el restaurante el prado, la reservación estará a nombre de Edward Masen"_

me levante rápido y me salpique de café, tome mi toalla y algunas cosas para darme una ducha rápida, termine, me afeite y coloque perfume, busque en mi casillero alguna camisa formal que tuviera…- ¡Por Dios!, hoy no es mi día- bufe y entro Eleazar.

-Doctor Cullen, le agradezco por ayudarme con ese paciente de la mañana- le intente sonreír, me sentía muy estresado- ¿Sucede algo? -

-Perdona Eleazar, tengo una cita y sucede que me lleve mi ropa formal que tenía en el casillero a la lavandería y la que traía, la llene de café-

-Vaya eso suena mal, pero si me permite devolverle el favor, tengo una camisa en mi casillero- lo abrió y me extendió una camisa azul marino- No se si sea de su talla- me la coloque y cerro, menos los últimos dos botones de la camisa- Bueno, no se ve tan mal-

-Gracias Eleazar-

Le di una palmada en el hombro, tomé mi casco y mi casco de reserva, salí, faltaban 20 minutos, pero en la motocicleta probablemente fueran 10 minutos…

-Buenas noches señor Cullen, ¿quiere la mesa de siempre y mesa para 4? -

-Lo siento Emily, esta noche solo serán dos, podrías poner la mesa a nombre de Edward Masen, ¿Por favor? -

-Claro-

-Gracias- le deje propina

El restaurante tenia una fuente en el centro, y ventanales que daban a un jardín estilo japonés que a veces era utilizado para eventos en ese lugar.

-Buenas noches caballero, ¿desea ordenar alguna botella? -

\- ¿Podría traerme su mejor cabernet? -

-Claro que sí señor-

¿Y si no vio mi mensaje?¡Rayos!

Voltee a observar a mi alrededor, pero no había rastro de ella…quizá estaba siendo un poco impaciente…

-Aquí está su botella, caballero ¿gusta que la destape? -

-Por favor-

Me sirvió una copa y me sentí más relajado…

 **Bella POV**

-Buena noche señorita, estamos buscando la reservación de Edward Masen- dijo Rosalie

-Si, la llevo-

-No, no se preocupe no hace falta, podría por favor brindarnos una mesa algo alejada, pero desde la cual se pueda observar esa mesa- Rosalie saco un billete y la señorita nos llevó a otra mesa-Muchas gracias-

-La mesa de Edward Masen es esa del fondo- dijo antes de irse

-Bien no es un tipo feo, si es como en las fotos-siseo Rosalie

-Tiene razón, se ve algo normal, pero iugh ¿cómo puede dejarse así esa camisa? -

-Concuerdo contigo Alice-

-Bien, entonces la señal es toser fuerte si todo va bien- dije

-Si, ahora ve- me animo Alice y me encamine a la mesa.

-Disculpa la demora- me alise el vestido negro que llevaba

-Perdón yo – se levanto y separo la silla de la mesa para que me sentara

-Gracias- dije algo tímida

\- ¿Gustas una copa? - tomo la botella que tenía en la mesa su voz sonaba algo ronca, pero a la vez con cierto estilo seductor

-Lo siento, no, yo no tomo-

-Bien, si quieres puedes pedir una limonada o algo sin alcohol, aunque te recomendaría la primera opción-me guiño un ojo

-Gracias, suena bien- se ve algo agradable

-Bien, háblame de ti- ¿Qué podría decirle?

-Bueno ya se tu nombre, el mío es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años, estudio la carrera de letras inglesas…- No le diría lo de mi madre, eso es seguro- necesito dinero porque…mi carrera es cara y tuve que mudarme a Seattle, para continuar mis estudios, tengo dos trabajos, pero la paga es poca y últimamente no me alcanza para mis gastos-

-Entiendo…yo bueno soy médico, y se lo que es estar en la universidad y los gastos que conlleva, te seré honesto, quiero salir con alguien que sea inteligente, alguien que tenga planes en su vida, metas…quiero apoyar eso-

-Gracias Señor Masen-

-Nada de formalidades dime Edward, aun no me caso ni tengo hijos- se rio

-Gracias Edward-

-Bien Isabella, te hablare de lo que quiero, busco a alguien con quien salir en mis pocas horas libres, alguien con quien ir al cine o hasta cenar, como ahorita…busco una buena compañía-

\- ¿Tendré que acostarme contigo? - dije quedamente

-Si tu no quieres esta bien Isabella- me miro- Pero podríamos al menos al salir, ¿ir tomados de la mano o algún gesto como que parezca que realmente somos algo? -

-Yo…- bueno si el no quiere utilizarme como prostituta- Si está bien-

-Perfecto-

\- ¿Cuánto dinero piensas obtener? -

\- ¿Señor puedo tomarles su orden? - se acercó un camarero

\- ¿Le puede mostrar el menú a la señorita, por favor? - me extendió un menú y lo vi rápido- yo pediré un guisado de la casa y la señorita…-

-Una ensalada cesar por favor y una limonada-

-En un momento se los traigo-

-Gracias- le dijo Edward- ¿Entonces cuanto deseas pedir? -

-Realmente no sé cuánto sería bueno pedir…-

-Bien dime cuanto ganabas juntando tus dos trabajos-

\- ¿Podría decírtelo quizá por mensaje?, realmente me sentiría rara diciendo esa pequeña cifra en un restaurante así de lujoso- se rio-

-Eres realmente una persona interesante-

Sentí que me sonrojaba y me extendió una servilleta con una pluma

-Escríbelo ahí- Escribí la cifra y se lo pasé

-Vaya…realmente es poco y me imagino que eran jornadas de muchas horas-asentí- Bien, te daré el triple de eso y además si tienes algún gasto extra, no dudes en decirme- sentía desvanecerme ahí, ¡¿realmente me iba a dar el triple?!

-Yo, yo gracias realmente Edward- sentí como si una lagrima se quisiera escapar…con ese dinero probablemente podría pagar las siguientes terapias de mi madre

\- ¿Sabes? A veces dicen que puedo leer la mente, y casi juraría que no solo necesitas el dinero para tu escuela- me quede callada- Yo…perdona no quise entrometerme más en tu vida, bien quizá empezaremos por hacer esto como una relación de confianza…trabajo en el hospital Cullen, soy medico cirujano con especialidad en cirugía plástica, tengo otras dos especialidades pero me enfoco en esa, por que tenemos una torre de pacientes quemados, me gusta reconstruir sus vidas…darles la oportunidad que vivan sin temor al que dirá la gente…- eso era muy noble de su parte- Casi toda mi vida eh estado en un hospital, lo cual amo…me gusta ver bien a las personas- me sonrió- Casi no tengo tiempo para citas y las pocas relaciones que he tenido fracasan por el escaso tiempo que me deja el hospital, de hecho si no te hubiera visto hoy…probablemente estaría en el hospital ayudando al área que más necesitara-

-Eres muy altruista-

-No diría altruista…o quizá buscaría otra palabra, pero considero que en esta vida todos estamos donde se nos necesita-

 **Ahhh que los dejo picados jaja ¡bien! Este es el cap mas largo, jaja en verdad también me quede picada con esto jajaja espero sus reviews y espero les gustara ¡claro! Les deseo una excelente semana, próximamente actualizo mis otras historias.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 ***** **Torrespera172**

 ***Debi Campos**

 ***Lena**

 ***Angi**

 ***IdaliaMoon**

 ***Nataliastewart**

 ***LisbesthCullen1993**

 ***Makena Conor**

 ***Samantha136**

 ***Ariana012012**

 ***Reno Alvarez**

 **¡Mil gracias a ustedes y a todos los que siguen esta historia!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre existe una primera vez…**

 **Bella POV**

-Tienes razón…supongo que todos tenemos una misión en la vida-concluí

-Cuéntame si quieres de ti, poco o mucho, que te gusta hacer, por ejemplo-me sonrió y me dio confianza después de saber algunas cosas de él y saber que es alguien agradable.

-Bueno me gusta leer…estudio letras inglesas, doy clases de literatura en una reserva de Forks, estudio por las tardes y luego le hago de mesera en un bar…no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer algo, perdona si suena muy aburrida mi vida-

-No, para nada, es interesante… ¿Te gusta ser maestra? -

-Si, me gusta ayudar a las personas, quizá no les salvo la vida como tú, pero en esa reserva, no hay muchos maestros y la escuela de Forks les queda algo lejos, solo podrían llegar en auto propio pero es casi imposible porque muchos de ellos no tienen esa posibilidad- lo mire pensando que quizá hable de más y lo aburrí, pero tenía sus ojos enfrascados en mí y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-Es increíble, ver a alguien que se apasione por su trabajo-

-Tú también, te apasionas y hablas con tanto amor-

-Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común-

Nos trajeron la comida y él se sirvió un poco más de vino, vi de reojo la hora en su reloj que traía.

Ya había pasado una hora, mire de reojo a la mesa donde estarían Alice y Rosalie, quienes me miraban atentas, intente hacerles una seña de que todo estaba bien, pero se confundieron.

Edward me seguía viendo

Tomé agua de los nervios y sentí que me empezaba a ahogar… ¡rayos!, empecé a toser y Edward se levantó.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Sientes algo en la garganta? - me tomo de la cintura y me inclino un poco, se acercó una camarera.

-Todo este bajo control señorita, soy doctor- dijo esto y se fue

Sentí que podía respirar de nuevo

-Perdona yo…yo estoy algo nerviosa- sentía los ojos llorosos, voltee a ver la mesa donde estaban las chicas, pero ya no estaban-Iré al tocador- ya dentro del tocador vi a Alice y a Rosalie- Pensé que se habían ido-

-Estábamos por irnos pero vimos que ibas al baño, creímos que te confundiste en la señal-Soltó Alice

-O que realmente te había pasado algo- finalizo Rosalie

-Estoy bien chicas y pues creo que él es agradable- me mire en el espejo del tocador mientras me rociaba la cara con agua

-Bien entonces ¿Nos marchamos? -

-Supongo que estaré bien, de todas formas- busque en mi bolso y saque mi teléfono, les mande un mensaje de ubicación real-Mejor precaver-

Me abrazaron y salí del sanitario.

 **Edward POV**

Vaya quizá si la asuste…o espero no a ver sido tan efusivo…creo que lo arruine ¿Y si en realidad fingió ir al baño y se fue?, mire alrededor, pero todo estaba en calma…tranquilo Edward no seas paranoico, la vi acercarse en su vestido negro, le quedaba muy bien, debo admitir y no era tan provocativo como los que usualmente se ponía Tanya.

Me levante para recorrerle la silla y note de nuevo su aroma a fresa en su cabello…

-Edward… ¿Has tenido otras veces este tipo de encuentros? - me senté y vi su cara muy seria

-Antes de ti hubo una chica-

\- ¿Y qué paso? Yo bueno…si se puede saber- se sonrojo

-Claro…bueno, era una persona demasiado superficial, para ella yo solo era dinero, no era algo mas y llego un punto en el que esta situación se volvió sofocante, decidí terminar eso y bueno ahora aquí estas tú, espero y pongo mucha fe, en que esta relación entre nosotros sea agradable tanto para ti y para mí, y no llegues a verme solo como una persona con signo de dólares-

-Vaya Edward pues dudo mucho que termine siendo como tu ex…pareja- sonrió- No soy ese tipo de chica, créeme que tu dinero va a ir destinado a buenas causas-

-Me alegra saber eso- le sonreí-Por cierto, perdona si te incomoda este comentario, pero, te ves hermosa-se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-Gracias Edward, tú también, bueno tú también eres guapo- sonrió nerviosa

Terminamos de cenar y pedí la cuenta.

Cuando salimos vi que tenía algo de frio asi que me quité mi chaqueta y se la di

-Gracias-

\- ¿Has ido en moto alguna vez? -

-No-

-Bueno, hoy será tu primera vez- el chico del valet parking me trajo la moto y me dio los cascos que le di a guardar-Bien, te pondré esto, perdón si te despeino un poco- le coloque el casco y me asegure de que estuviera bien-Te queda excelente-me coloque mi casco y me subí a la moto-Bien, Isabella, sube- me vio algo entre asustada y curiosa, se subió con un poco de trabajo, lo bueno es que su vestido era un poco holgado de abajo-Ahora sujétame de la cadera- tome sus manos y las coloque en mi…tenia unas manos tan suaves…-No me sueltes para nada-asintió-

Prendí la moto y salimos de ahí, la ciudad pasaba rápido ante nuestros ojos…

-¿Vas bien?- le dije y ella asintió pegándose a mí y ese gesto lo sentí agradable-Por cierto, ¿podrías decirme a donde llevarte? Se me olvido preguntar eso-

-A dos cuadras da vuelta a la izquierda- dijo y lo hice-A 5 calles veras un edificio color marrón, ahí es- llegamos y apagué la moto.

-¿Qué te pareció?- le ayude a bajar y a quitarse el casco

-Sentí un poco de miedo- admitió y luego se rio- Pero fue extrañamente bueno-

-Me agrada que te gustara-tome el casco-¿Aquí vives?-

-Si, bueno en casa de una amiga, pero es aquí-

-Es bueno saberlo, asi poder recogerte aquí en tu casa y no en otros lados…por tu seguridad claro-

-Gracias Edward- me sonrió-Yo…yo iré adentro, mi amiga, seguro esta preocupada-

-No hay problema…oye toma- saque mi cartera y saque dinero, se lo extendí

-Yo…gracias Edward- lo tomo y me abrazo para luego separarse-Gracias de verdad- por un momento sentí que se soltaría a llorar.

-No tienes que agradecer, ¿estamos en contacto vale? Ah y antes de que se me olvide, pásame tu número- saque mi móvil y se lo extendí, ella escribió su número- Bien, te estaré viendo Isabella y gracias por venir a nuestro encuentro-me sonrió y subió las escaleras para ingresar al departamento.

Esperé a que entrara y me fui a casa, pensando en ella…como un tonto chico enamorado.

 **Holaaaaaa! Aquí sigo jaja tratando de no morir jaja andaba super super enferma, pero ya me siento un poco mejor y me decidí a actualizar un poquito jeje, espero les este gustando!, esto ya se pondrá mas bueno! xD jaja asi que sigan por aquí, les mando un enorme abrazo esperando que se encuentren bien y disfrutando este mes ¡tan hermoso!-**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ***OnlyRobPatti**

 ***Lindarie**

 ***Monze Urie**

 ***WolfWoman23**

 **Y gracias a todos ustedes que siguen aquí**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


End file.
